Day of the renagade
by lyokowarrior1999
Summary: the doctor and his nephew jack, or the renegade, are off on another adventure in this redux of the day of the doctor


Jack was reading still after clara had joined him and the doctor and smiled as he saw the reunion, but that was cut short when the tardis shook and went up in the air," the engines arnt on whats moving us?" jack asked as the doctor walked to the doors after hearing the phone ring and saw that they were being carried by a helicopter as the doctor bickered with a another person," you father should have told you, i dont like being lifted!" he shouted over the noise as he stumbled and fell out as jack caught him only to tumble out too hanging on to his uncles feet," well this is fantastic!" jack remarked dangling as the doctor shot," oh dont complain you've been through worse." jack glared at the doctor," oh shut up you baby girrafes." jack stated as his doctor grinned," baby girrafes are cool." he laughed as jack smiled too as they landed infront of the U.N.I.T building met by the director as they walked into the building, something about elizabeth, the firsts confidentials, which jack vaugely remembered," this is from the queens gallery." she stated as jack looked at the painting and froze it was the capital city of galifrey where his family lived in the middle of war just a week after they had left jack frowned as he rembered his uncles face durring the time and the doctor remembered too.

the war doctor left his tardis carrying the moment several miles to an abondoned barn and set it down," why is there never a big red button?" he asked himself as he heard a noise and checked and when he turned a young woman was sitting on it," its nothing just a wolf." she said as the doctor shooed her out," that is not a chair it is a dangerous wepon." he stated as he locked the door and turning to see the woman sitting on a cabinat," why cant it be both?" she asked as the doctor was about to argue when he saw the moments gears turning he touched it and winced," the interface is hot!" he said shaking his hand," i try my best." she said as the doctor looked at her," your the interface?" he said dumbfounded as she smiled," surely they told you the moment had a cosinece i chose this form for you from your past, or was it your future i get those 2 confused." she asked herself and the doctor sighed," i have no future, im going to end the war and myself in the process." he said as he looked at her," my brother and his family were vaporized when they tried to escape due to a dalek, its become all the more personal." he said as the moment spoke up," when then thats your punishemnet you survive im going to show you what you become." she said as a time fissure opened up and a red fez fell out," okay i was not expecting that."

the 11th doctor and jack walked down a hall passing some artifacts as the doctor spotted a fez and put it on," will you ever walk pass a fez and not put it on?" clara asked as they apeared near a painting of the 10th doctor, jack, and queen elizabeth, as he inspected it jack remembered more of the day as the doctor read the letter to him from the queen.

the 10th doctor and queen elizabeth rode out on a white horse and jack a black one as jack groaned as the queen and the doctor flirted he watched his uncle, knowing that this elizabeth might be a zygon. the picnic went well as the doctor talked about his pat in war as jack strummed on a guitar as the doctor stood her up and got on one knee proposing which elizabeth accepted," hah nice try, but the real elizabeth would have notice me talking about another face, and the real elizabeth wouldnt accept my proposal, and the real elizabeth." he said pulling out a device that made a ding," is not a shapeshifting alien zygon." e said as elizabeht was confused and asked what the device was," it finds zygons.., and cooks microwave meals from up to 20 feet as he was talking about that the doctor looked at the horse the doctor rode and froze as it turned into a zygon jack turned to the doctor," d-d-d-doctor t-t-t-the h-horse." jack stammerd as the doctor looked at the zygon and gasped," im going to be king of england!" he said as he, jack and elizabeth ran spliting up send elizabeth another was as they came up with a plan as they heard her scream and ran in her dirrection and stopped infront of a rabbit," oh very clever, you better give up your plan, im the doctor, im 904 years old, the oncoming storm destroyer of worlds, and you are just a rabbit arent you?" he saighed as jack chuckled as 2 elizabeths walked up then of all things a time fissure apeared casuing everyone to b epushed back by the doctor," be carefull thats a time fissure anything can happen!" he shouted as a fez fell out," a fez for instance." jack then remembered vaugely something like this happening a while ago.

jack, rose, and the ninth doctor were enjoying a picnic on a peacefull beach on a non hostile planet and threw stones into the lake," lets go to basalona next time they have dogs with no noses, youll fiind that great." he said as the group laughed as a time fissure opened infront of them," stand back thats a time fissure we cant know what will come out." he said as they watched for something big only for a fez to come out," well that was anti climatic." jack said picking up the fez.

jack, clara and the 11th doctor looked at the shattered galifreyian paintings," something came out of the paintings." he said as a time fissure apeared to which the doctor groaned," not now im busy." he sighed as he looked at the fez," oh, this is were i come in." he said throwing the fez in and then jumping in himself followed by jack.

the tenth doctor picked up the fez and put it on as 2 figures coming out one a man with a big chin and one looking exactly like jack who gasped a little looking at himself as the man walked up," weird seeing it on the outside thin." he said as the 10th doctor finaly got it," oh no.." he said as the doctors compared sonics as 11's was bigger ten shot back," compensating for something he said as he and himself looked at eachother, though the same person 11's jack was taller and looked older while 10's jack was 2 inches shorter they compared sonics as the younger smiled as he kept the good look," clara can you hear us?" jack asked as he looked at the time fissure.

ninth and rose looked at jack who just threw back the fez hearing his own voice," clara can you hear us." the voice said as a girls voice spoke up," yeah, were are you?"she asked as jack looked at the ninth doctor," time travel im here with a past doc, and myself,well if the fez came from here then it should come back to you." jack said as a man's voice shouted," Fez incoming." he said as nothing happened," did you get it." he asked as they heard a no as the doctor waited no more and jumped into the fissure followed by rose, and jack.

jack was even more suprised when the ninth doctor, himself and rose fell out of the fissure aswell," what next the first doctor?" 10's jack asked annoyed as 9, and his jack looked up along with rose nine looked at his 2 replacements," So your my replacements then." he said annoyed,"A PRETTY BOY, AND A BABY GIRRAFE!?" he asked as 10 just looked absolutly offended but relized baby girrafes are cool and walked up to his former self," hey baby girrafes are cool, and know i know where you got it from." he said turning to his jack who was confused," what?" 11's jack asked as 11 smiled," the memory of leather boy here stuck with you." he said insulting himself,"LEATHER BOY?, WHY I OUTTA." nine began only to be interupted by another man falling out of the portal the 3 doctors and 11's jack stiffened when they saw who it was," AH, hello." he greeted as he saw the group," im looking for the doctor you must be his companions younger they get where is he?" the wasr doctor asked as 9, 10, and 11 rose their sonics causing the war doctor to groan he saw the jack's gaze and locked eyes with him as he stepped forward,"no it.. it cant be." he said slowly as jack pointed his own screwdriver at the man," why are you pointing that at me thats a scientific tool not a water pistol." he stated irritated as he stepped forward and looked closer at jack before hugging him," i thought you had died" he said as they doctors sighed as jack remembered," i know the dalek fired causing our escape to malfuntion causing a dimensonal drift everyones alive and well back in deminson B just think their humans marvelous things fob watches he said smiling as war spotted rose," ah bad wolf girl i see you've followed me." he said as rose got a confused look as 10's and 11's eyse widened," thats not me." bad wolf stated as the war doctor saw her," just your future, and only you can see me."


End file.
